


Happy birthday!

by hishirin



Series: Winter Memories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, but still HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!, day 3!, happy birthday kageyama!, oikage week on tumblr, super belated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: Kageyama was used to celebrate his birthday alone, especially with the tyrant king title hanging over his head. Years passed and he can’t believe people stayed and wished him happy birthday.





	Happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring 3rd Year first years! Super belated happy birthday to my blueberry milk setter <3   
> (also this is super short and narrative centric. Apologies!) 
> 
> Warning : OOC, non beta-ed

Today was his birthday.

Everyone kept wishing him a good one, especially from his peers. His friends wished him well, which he never really could have imagine back then in first year.

“Happy birthday Kageyama-kun!” Yachi said as she handed out a well wrapped gift, as opposed to Hinata’s sloppily wrapped one that looked like a five year old wrapped it.

“At least it’s wrapped with love!” He argued, when Kageyama dared to comment on it.

“Happy birthday Kageyama!” Yamaguichi greeted when he and Tsukishima entered his classroom to personally greet him. He gave Kageyama a neatly wrapped present, smiling widely.

“Aren’t you too old to get presents, King?” Tsukishima said, raising a brow.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguichi said. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“He knows what I mean.” The blonde said, “here.” He handed out a small paper bag to Kageyama.

“Such a tsundere, Tsukki.” Yamaguichi teased.

“Shut up.”

* * *

When he started out high school, he was still carrying the burden of being a tyrant king whom nobody wishes to be associated with. Now, he has good friends who’ve fought by his side through the years.

Who knew that he and Tsukishima would have become great friends? In fact, second to Hinata, Kageyama considers Tsukishima his closest friend. Despite the rocky start, the two became really close. Even if Tsukishima calls him “King” it wasn’t laced with venom but with affection instead.

Kageyama wouldn’t also imagine Yamguichi to become a person he could rely, whether it’s on court or off court. Perhaps it was the influence of Tsukishima, since the two are like twins peas in a pod, but he’s grateful to have Yamaguichi by his side.

Yachi and Hinata were perhaps the predictable out of these friendships. Even back in first year, the two were the ones he could truly call as friends especially in Hinata’s part. Though there was always a lingering fear they’d leave him eventually but he learned to brush that off. Hinata was like a mold; he’d stick with you even if you cut him off. Yachi was like a timid older sister; always looking after them and ensuring they’re fine. Perhaps it was the influence of her role as a manager but nonetheless he’s grateful.

“Kageyama! Let’s grab dinner!” Hinata invited him after practice was over.

“I can’t. I have something to do.” Kageyama replied. Hinata pouted.

“What? We’re celebrating your birthday!” He whined.

Tsukishima, who overheard the conversation, snickered. “Didn’t he have a date with the Grand King?”

Hinata let out a noise, “Oh!” while Kageyama colored.

At the implication of Oikawa’s name, Kageyama wondered how did he ended up dating the upperclassman who seemed to hate his guts the most. Oikawa wasn’t the nicest person, in fact he was a shitty one. A terrible senpai too. In fact, the other admitted he dated Kageyama out of a dare. They fought over this, until Oikawa bared his real feelings.Despite this, he couldn’t help but to fall for the brunette. His burning passion, his amazing focus, his unwavering devotion.  Once it was redirected elsewhere, now it was on him. It makes him shiver sometimes. 

“Say hi for me!” Hinata said enthusiastically.

“I hate you.” Kageyama told Tsukishima without heat, who merely smirked.

“Happy birthday King.”

* * *

“Tobio-chan~ You found me!” Oikawa greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

Kageyama glared at him. Oikawa frowned.

“What? No ‘I found you Tooru-san’?” Oikawa chided, tutting.

“You made me run circles with your clues,  _Tooru-san_.” Kageyama retaliated, emphasizing the other’s name.

“But what’s the fun without that?” Oikawa said, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s my birthday.” Kageyama reasoned.

“Ah, you’ll have to work hard for it, nonetheless~” Oikawa sang. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama and hugged him tight, “Now that you’ve found me, let me spoil you endlessly, Tobio.” He said softly to the other, who shivered uncontrollably.

“Happy Birthday, Tobio.”


End file.
